iWant To Help You
by SeddieFan
Summary: Sam is going through so many things that no one knows about. She has,an abusive mom,she is a cutter,and she has to lie to her friends Carly and Freddie about it. But what happens when she gets a huge beating one night and Freddie gets suspicious? SEDDIE!
1. iGet Beaten

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly (no matter how much I wish I did)**

**__________________________________________________________________**

Sam's Pov:

On my way home from school, I had to buy razors and towels **(A/n: I think you guys would know what she is doing with the razor and towels),** as soon as I got the things I needed, I heard a familiar voice calling my name, "Sam!" oh, great. Just what I need.

I turn around to face fredweird, what is he doing here? "I have to get my medications" did I say my thoughts out loud? Weird. "Wow, your tick- bath crazy mom ran out? Doesn't you have an ambulance waiting for you outside you building?" I said, hiding what I have behind my back, I put the razor in the towel.

"No I don't Sam. And can't you live 23 seconds without insulting me or my mom?"

"No, it's how I pass time"

"Whatever. So, what you got there?"

"Nothing, just buying some towels"

"Why do you need towels?"

"What do you use towels for, geek-wad?" I was getting frustrated with this dork.

"Ok ok. No need to slam me. Don't you have enough at home?"

Ok, now I'm freaking out. What excuse am I going to use now? I am not going to say because most of them are in my closet, covered in blood, so what do I say? Got it!

"My mom likes them to smell new. It reminds her of the Amazon forest"

"But new towels do not smell like the Amazon forest"

"Try telling that to my mom, now it was nice chatting with you freddork but I have to go" I turn away and start to walk away.

"Why do you have to go?"

I stop but I don't turn to him and say, mostly to myself and mutter, "Before she kills me" and head to the cashier

Freddie Pov:

"Why do you have to go?" why does she have to go so soon? She seems like in such a hurry. She stops walking and says something. I could barely hear her but I could swear that she said, "Before she kills me" what does that mean? Who is she? And- whoa whoa, calm yourself Freddie, why should you care? We are talking about the girl who injures physically and mentally, but i still care about her, so I forget about getting the medication and catch up to her after she pays, I saw what she bought, she did not only buy a towel but she bought a razor. What is she doing buying a razor?

When she gets out of the store, I run up to her and say, "Hey, can I walk you home?"

Sam's Pov:

Why does he want to walk me home? I look into his eyes and see nothing but concern.

"Why do you want to walk me home?" I reply but we start walking anyway.

"Well, you seem a little bit down, and you are one of my best friends and I want to cheer you up."

He is one unusual boy. Wait! He can't walk me home. My mom is at home. Drunk. I stop dead at my tracks.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

"You can't walk me home"

"Why not?"

"uhh, because, my mom doesn't like it when I bring my friends home, much less dorky Carly- loving good for nothing crazy mom medication taking idiot"

I felt like crying, I only insulted Freddie in good fun, but now I feel guilty and sad, I couldn't look at his face because when I looked at it, it was full of pain. What kind of friend am I? The kind who blows friends away when they need them the most. I can't believe I went this far. He actually cared. So much that he ran after me to ask me what was wrong. The more I thought about it, the more my eyes got blurry, which meant I was about to cry. I shut my eyes, and started to blink rapidly so make the tears go away.

Freddie's Pov:

I can't believe she went that far. I actually come to her to ask what is wrong, and she blows up in my face.

"Fine, Sam. Don't tell me what is wrong with you. But just remember, next time that something happens, I won't be there to help you."

Sam just stood standing there and I walked away with tears in my eyes. I don't know what is wrong with me, my brain tells me to hate her, but my heart tells me to hug her and ki- WHOA!! Hold that thought Benson. You do not know who you are talking about. This is SAM. The one who tortures you for a living and does with a smile on her face. But I still can't help it. I turn around to see if Sam is still there and she left. Darn it. I keep on walking home.

Sam Pov:

I finally get to my house tear stained, and hear my mom yelling, "SAMANTHA PUCKETTE!" oh no. I start running quietly to my room and hide the bag under my bed, and as soon as I did, my mom came in the room, drunk, with a bottle of rum in her hand, and obviously mad.

"Where were you?! I have waited two hours for you to get home!! And you haven't made dinner yet"

"Sorry mom, I'll do it now" I start walking towards the door, thinking I was off the hook, but then my mom grabs my hair and pulls me back.

"You aren't going anywhere until we teach you a lesson"

Before I could do anything, she breaks the bottle and scratches my face with it. I feel my eyes burning with tears and blood. She throws me towards my drawer causing me head to hit the wall; I feel blood coming out of my head. She takes my hair once again and throws me on the floor, and start to throw punches. I tried to block one but then she hit straight for my eye. I cried of pain for that one. I already feel it throbbing. She threw several more punches until she fell back on the floor. She passed out. That was probably the best thing that happened today.

I grabbed the bag and headed for the bathroom. I took the razor and pulled up my sleeve, I see all the scars that I have done. "Room for one more? This is for my horrible life and my mom, who doesn't care about anything that I do" I said to myself, and pressed the razor against my skin, missing the veins, I see the blood coming out and it gave me pleasure. I remove the razor and grab the towel and pressed it against my skin and drying off my skin and removing anymore blood. I pressed the razor against my skin again my skin and said to myself, "This is for you, Freddie" I removed the razor again and pressed the towel against my skin. I looked at my eye and yeah, I was going to have a black eye. And the scratches on my face from the bottle are probably going to make them worse.

I didn't want Carly or Freddie to see my face or my scars but I could be at home today. I get out of the bathroom into my room where my mom was still lying unconscious on the floor. I grab a book bag and put my razor and towel and clean clothes. After I got everything, I ran out of my house and ran to Carly's house.

Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be coming up soon. And just so you guys know… I really love reviews. The story will be a seddie, but tell me what you want in the story, and maybe, just maybe, I will use your suggestion in my story.

See ya!


	2. iWant To Know

**Disclaimer: I still do not own iCarly (no matter how much I wish I did… and I do)**

Sam Pov:

I keep on running with my book bag in hand. I finally reach Carly's building. I go inside and hear "GEEEETTT OOOOUUUUTTT!" lewbert. He is so charming, and for the record. That is sarcasm. He faces me, "wow, you got a messed up face" I know it's only lewbert, but those words cut through me like a dagger. I feel my eyes stinging, I don't know if it's the black eye, or the fact that I am about to cry. I go up the elevator and press the number that Carly's loft is. I get through the hallway and I knock on Carly's door. I didn't feel like picking the lock this time. I hurt too much all over, but I didn't like to show it. Not even to myself.

"Coming!" wait, that not Carly's voice, that's-

"Sam, what are you doing- OH MY GOD SAM!" way to keep it subtle.

"Hey, fred-fer, how's it hanging?"

"HOW'S IT HANGING?! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR-"

"Hey Freddie. What's with the screaming?" I hide my face under my jacket. "Oh, hey Sam"

"What's wrong Freddie? You shocked to see Sam here? Sam, why do you have your face covered?"

"I don't like the lighting in this area" nice excuse Puckett.

"Sam, show your face" said Freddie.

"Why? What's the point of showing your face? I personally think it's over-rated"

"Sam, show me your face" Carly said. I looked at Freddie who gave me a slow nod. I slowly took my jacket off my face, so I wouldn't wince in pain. Carly's eyes widened. But surprisingly she didn't scream like Freddie.

"Oh my god, Sam. What happened?" Carly said. How should I answer that?

"I was on my way home and these thugs beat me up and stole my lunch money, then when I got home, my mom forgot to feed the cat and I fed her but she was already cranky so she scratched my face" thank god I am such I good liar.

"Well, are you ok?" Freddie said. Wow, he is a stupid nerd. I just got beat up and you are asking me if I am ok?!

"Yes fred-weird, I am ok. Just go on with your normal lives and go back to drooling over Carly right now. Nobody worry about me."

"I didn't say anything about Carly."

"You were thinking about it."

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were! I swear, if it wasn't for Carly we wouldn't even be friends!"

"You don't know that"

"Yes I am! And you know, I was right. You are a dorky Carly- loving good for nothing crazy mom medication taking idiot!!"

"Well, at least I am not-"

"Guys!!" Carly yelled.

"No, let him finish. What were going to say, fredward?"

"You are self-fish, you don't have any friends, you are abrasive, you don't have any feeling or emotions for anyone or anything but yourself, you are lazy, you call me an idiot? You can't even get C's on your report card. No guys like you because you can't live 2 minutes without beating them up and-"

"Ok Freddie I think you can stop now" Carly said.

"No I am not done yet, how can anyone be your friend is all you do is steal their money and raid their refrigerator? I don't even know if I consider you my friend"

I stood there just staring at Freddie but I knew I was on the edge of crying. I had no idea that he felt that way. So, I turn to Carly.

"Do you feel the same way?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you consider me your friend?"

"Of course I do, Sam"

"Of course you do. You guys both lied to me. You don't think I am not a friend? What about you two?"

I start to walk away but someone grabs my arm. I wince in pain from the cuts but Freddie doesn't notice.

"Sam, I'm sorry" I pull away.

"Don't bother. You don't even care"

"What made you think I didn't" ok, has this dude seriously gone mental?

"Are you kidding me? You just yelled at me saying you didn't know if you considered me your friend and now you say that you do care? What is wrong with you?"

Freddie turns to Carly.

"Hey can you go inside, I have to talk to Sam alone"

"Sure" she goes inside.

Freddie's Pov:

Why did I have to say that? I couldn't have kept my mouth shut, could I?

"Look, I didn't mean it"

"Yeah right, and I'm the president"

"Sam, I'm serious now tell me what really happened to your face"

"I don't need to tell you anything. And I already did. The thugs and the cat"

"Sam, you could beat up thugs any day, and the cat would never attack you if it knew it would be the end of its life" I think I am finally going somewhere. Maybe she will finally tell me what is going on.

"I told you the truth. Forget it. I'm out of here." She said, turns around but doesn't move.

"Sam, please. I am extremely sorry I said that. But I really need to know what really happened to you"

She turned around again.

"Why? Why do want to know so much"

"Cause, I care about you and I can feel less guilty"

She got the face confusion.

"Why do you feel guilty?"

"Because, before you got injured, we got in that huge fight, and I said I wasn't going to help you the next time something happens"

As soon as I said that I felt even guiltier than before. I didn't know I could even feel this guilty.

She stayed quiet. She just looked down on her feet.

"Sam. Please. Tell me." I needed to know that more than anything else in my life.

She finally looked up.

"Umm, I am going to try to make up with Carly. I will see you later, Freddie" Freddie? Not any other nick-name that she came up with?

She went inside Carly's house and I heard sobbing. But this time I didn't know if it was Carly or Sam.

Why did I care about Sam so much? I never cared this much about Carly. And I finally came to terms and finally accepted it.

_I was in love with Sam Puckett._

Reviews please!!!! And tell me what you want in the story!


	3. iFind Out

Chapter 3 of my story! Reviews and I do not own iCarly! Boo-hoo. 

Sam's Pov:

I go inside and Carly isn't there. She is probably in the studio. I'll go make up with Carly later, but right now I have to sit down and think. I sit down on the couch feeling more miserable than ever. I couldn't even cry anymore by the amount of tears I did in the last 2 hours. But I did manage to get out the leftover tears I had left in my system. I started to sob and cry uncontrollably soon after. I felt ashamed of myself because of no matter how many times I said to myself and other people SAM PUCKETTE DOES NOT CRY, I still do. I make myself a tough person when actually, I am weaker than Carly. (No offense to Carly)

And right now, I am thinking about something that I have never thought before: _suicide. _I mean, what is the point, right? No one cares about me, my mom, Freddie, Spencer, not even Carly.So what is the point of living?

So, should I do it? _Come on, do it._ A little voice in my head says. I choose to ignore it. _What do you have to live for? A lifetime of misery? Leave now, and you can finally be happy._

That little voice started to make more and more sense every time it spoke. And suddenly, I realized that I headed for the bathroom. Am I actually going to do it? I didn't know, but for some reason, I didn't stop myself.

I finally reached the bathroom, I close and lock the door, and I look at myself in the mirror. As I see myself, I see the only thing that I would probably be showing: misery.

I take my razor out of my book bag and I stare at it. I can't believe I am going to do this. But I came to the conclusion that I should do it and no one would actually care.

So, I take the razor and as soon as I press it towards my skin-

"Sam! Is that you?"

Darn it. Carly. I take the razor off my skin and put in my book bag. And roll down my sleeve.

"Yeah it's me." I open the door and I look at Carly's tear stained face.

"Look Sam, I'm sorry-"

"Hey it's ok. I was just caught in the moment. Friends?"

"The best"

We hug.

"So, what were you doing in there?"

"I had to pee, can I stay here?"

Carly looks at me knowingly.

"Sure"

"Thanks" I changed the subject

"Hey, you have some ham? All this mushy stuff got me hungry"

Carly rolls her eyes and laughs.

"Yeah. Top shelf"

"Awesome"

I get the ham and put it in my mouth.

"So, you want to get Freddie so we can rehearse? I know it's kinda late, but we didn't rehearse all week"

I hesitate but I had to reply

"Sure, I'll get the dork"

I get out and go straight to Freddie's house. I knock, I still couldn't pick the lock because of the pain.

The door slowly opened.

"Sam?"

"Hey, freddork"

"What are you doing here?"

"Dude, I was just here 5 minutes ago. Why are you looking at me like you haven't seen me in 10 years?"

His face turned red. That blush kinda made me weak in the knees. Why am I feeling like this? _Maybe because you have feelings for him_. A voice in my head said. I highly doubt I have feelings for the dork… right? But I choose to ignore that subject for now.

"Sorry. So why are you here?"

"We are going to rehearse. You coming?"

He smiles slowly.

"Of course. Let's do some iCarly"

"Still a dork"

He smiles at me that made me want to melt but I pushed that aside for later.

We walk to Carly's house.

_30 minutes later_

"Awesome rehearsal guys" Freddie says.

"Yeah we know"

I was actually starting to wonder why I wanted to kill myself, sure I get a beating when I get home but I have my friends who care about me, and that is good enough for me to keep my life.

"Hey, anybody want a fruit kabob?" Carly says

"Me" I said. Duh.

"And me" Freddie said

"Ok, I'll be right back" Carly leaves which left me and freddork alone in the iCarly studio.

Wow. Awkward.

"So…" Freddie had to start talking

"So, what?"

"Look I'm sorry for everything I said to you. And I am sorry for trying to force you into telling me what was wrong"

"It's ok dork. I was actually trying to forget about it"

His face turns red again

"Oh. I'm sorry for reminding you"

"Is every word you say to me going to be _I'm sorry_?"

"Oh. Sorry about that"

I roll my eyes

"Ok, whatever"

"Fruit kabobs for three"

Carly comes in with the fruit kabobs

"Ah food. My favorite thing in the world. Well, one of them actually"

"Really? What else's are you favorite thing's" Freddie said. Obviously curious.

"Fat priests and annoying you"

"Right" Freddie rolled his eyes but then chuckled. Why was he chuckling? Whatever, I ignored it.

"FREDDIE BENSON! WHERE ARE YOU?! TIME FOR YOUR HOURLY TICK BATH!"

I turn to Freddie

"Your mommy is here" I said in a baby-ish voice.

We head downstairs and Mrs. Benson is panicking like there's a lion is in the room.

"Hey mom" Freddie said

"Fredward Benson, where were you?"

"Rehearsing iCarly"

"At 8:53 at night?"

"Well yeah, see we didn't rehearse at all this week and iCarly tomorrow so we-"

"Ok Freddie goes home and take your tick bath"

"Ok mom. I'll be right there"

"Hurry up Freddie, I made some cucumber cups and I don't want anyone stealing them"

"Oh I don't think anyone will, Mrs. Benson" I said.

Freddie's mom leaves.

Freddie turns to me.

"Hey, you want to do a _wake up Spencer_ today?"

I actually do miss doing that.

"Sure" I said

"Cool, at what time?"

"What time do we usually do it, dip-wad?"

"Oh. Ok then. See you at 3 in the morning"

And with that he leaves the room.

I turn to Carly.

"I am going to go change"

"Ok" she reply's

"Hey Carly"

"Yeah?"

"Could you make another fruit kabob?"

I was seriously hungry.

She laughs

"Sure"

"Cool" I go in the bathroom and change. I stare at my scars and at my black eye.

_Shame on you, Puckett. You should have done it. Do it now. _

I was done listening to that little voice. I put on my shirt and got out of the bathroom.

Carly comes towards me, "here's your fruit kabob" she hands me the fruit kabob and I take it.

"Well I am going to go sleep, ok? I'll see you tomorrow morning." Carly said.

"Sure thing. Good night, Carly."

"Night Sam" she goes up the stairs.

After I ate I brushed my teeth and went off to sleep.

_6 hours later_

Freddie's Pov:

I started to shake Sam trying to wake her up.

"Sam. Come on Sam wake up."

"Hmm"

Finally! A response!

"Come on Sam. Time to do a _wake up Spencer_"

She opens her eyes

"Ok. Let's go. Wait. Hold on"

"Where are you going?" I ask

"To go brush my teeth"

Sam's Pov:

I get to the bathroom and I brush my teeth and I realized something:

**I WAS WEARING A SHORT SLEEVED SHIRT!**

I can't let him see my scars. So, I took toilet paper and wrapped it around my wrist. And hopefully, he won't notice.

I get out of the bathroom and grab his arm

"Ok, let's go."

_20 minutes later_

We kept on laughing about the episode we did. I missed doing that with Freddie.

"Man, that was fun wasn't it?" he said

"Yeah, it was. I missed doing that" I admitted, but my face turned red. I can't believe I actually saying this but,

_I think I'm falling for Freddie._

Freddie's Pov:

She missed doing that too?

"Me too. It was fun doing all those random stuff and messing with Spencer" I said.

"Yeah it was" I look around and I notice that she has something on her arm.

"Sam, what's that? Is that toilet paper?"

"Uh. No"

"Sam"

"Its not" then she moved her arms up and down for dramatic effects and the toilet paper fell off.

"Told ya, why were you wearing that?"

"I'm trying to start a new fashion trend"

"Sam, your lies don't work on me"

"Some of them do, I lie to you and say that I hate you all the time" She mumbled.

WHAT? She doesn't hate me?! Whatever, we will have to back to that later.

She started to hide her arms and I grabbed her wrists and she winced. I wonder why she did that. But then a thought came into my mind.

I turned her wrists around and I saw all these scars. I swear I was close to cry for her. I felt my heart stop because some of them don't look older than 1 week. In fact some of them looked like they were done today. (I should know, my mom took me to a doctor's convention)

Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Sam… what's this?"

And that is the end of this chapter. Please review!! Please.


	4. iAm Still Crying

The 4th chapter of my story! Please review!

(It kinda picks up where it left off)

Freddie Pov:

"Sam… what's this?"

I can't believe she is doing this. More tears fell but I can see she is trying hard to make them stop. I know she didn't want to talk about it yet so, I take her in my arms and I hug her like my life depended on it.

But I know that hug really depended on her life, I know that just in that hug, I gave all my emotions I possibly could. And in that hug, she started to sob in my shirt, and to be honest, I didn't mind. (Even though my mom would, she doesn't like tear stains)

After about 10 minutes, we finally parted and looked at each other. Her eyes were red but they were still beautiful as always, but they were filled with tears and pain.

I realized that I was also crying because my eyes were stinging, but I didn't care.

We sat down on the couch and she looked down on her feet. I figured that I was probably going to be the first to talk.

"Sam"

She looked up at me and she connected her eyes with mine. I felt the connection in that stare, and I am pretty sure she felt it too.

She opened her mouth as if she was going to say something but she closed it. Then she opened it again.

"I'm sorry I stained your shirt"

"It's ok, don't worry about it"

She looked down again, which I gotta admit, kinda made me disappointed because I didn't want that stare to end.

I opened my mouth to say something, but I closed it. But I knew I had to say something so I opened my mouth again.

"Sam, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. When you're ready, you can tell me."

Sam's Pov:

Darn it Freddie! Why do you have to do that to me? Why do you have to be so nice and caring?

I can't believe I cried in front of Freddie and I can believe even less that he actually found out about the cuts and I can believe even LESS that cried with me.

I look at him, "I'm ready to talk"

He looks at me and our eyes connected again.

"Why are you… why… why are you doing… this?" he referred to my wrist.

"What are you doing it with? Did you ever realize that it might hurt some people when they found out what you are doing this?" he continued. His voice started to crack up and his eyes looked watery.

"No! Freddie! No I didn't! And you want to know why? Because no one cares! No one cares about me! You saying people might get hurt when they find out I am doing this! They are partly the reason why I am doing this!! You see that scar right there. And that one. And that one. How about that one? Half of these scars were because of YOU!!!! You. I thought and knew you didn't care about me. You don't even acknowledge my existence half of the time! We are only "frenemies" because of Carly!" I had to stop because my voice started to crack up and tears started to fall but I wiped them off. I fell off the edge of the couch onto the floor and repeated to myself, "no one cares. No one cares. No one cares"

Freddie's Pov:

Because of me? I caused her that much pain? If I knew, I would have stopped. I can't believe this. I step off the couch and sat next to her. While she kept whispering to herself, I put my arms around her and she dug her face into my chest and started to cry and I cried with her.

She stopped sobbing after 5 minutes and I think she fell asleep on me, and I didn't move her. I didn't even care if my mom barged in right now, because I knew right now I had to be there for Sam.

I leaned back on the edge of the couch and her head moved to my shoulder. I look at her face and her black eye with the scratches; I was going to find out what happened to her. Tomorrow. I see her wrist and see the multiple cuts and scars on her wrists.

I moved her hair from her face and her eyes were closed, she really was sleeping. I whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry" and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you" she replied. Those two words made me smile. I kissed her cheek once again.

I slowly fell asleep. With Sam's head on my shoulder.

And I didn't mind.

That is the end of this chapter. Please review! I need more reviews to give me a kick in my stories and to let me know that people are actually reading my stories. And I need your ideas. Please tell me some before I get a writer's block.


	5. iNeed Help

Chapter 5 of this story!! I would like to thank you for all the awesome reviews you guys gave me, if it wasn't for you guys, I probably stopped doing this story a looooonng time ago. Enjoy!

Freddie Pov:

"Wake up sleepy-heads!!" Carly. Nice way to wake up a person.

I looked at Sam, her face tear-stained, her hair messed- up. But to me she was still beautiful. She wakes up, looks up at me, and gives me a sad smile.

"Good morning" I tell her.

She smiles a little bigger. That gave me pleasure. I look at Carly and she amused by everything, I can tell because she has the biggest smirk on her face known to man. Sam looks at Carly and gets off of me as fast as possible. I got a little bit sad and disappointed but I got over it. I got up and Sam was next to me. She looks down and sees her wrists, I feel my eyes water up but I blink them away.

Sam got closer to me, and hid her arm behind my back. By doing that, I could tell that she never told Carly about what she is doing to herself.

Carly didn't even notice. No wonder she didn't know about anything Sam is doing.

"So, you guys want breakfast?" Carly asks.

"Sure, but hold on I have to tell my mom, before she has a panic attack and calls the police"

"Ok, see you later Freddie" Carly said. Sam didn't say anything. I am going to talk to her later about everything.

I walk out and head to my house.

Sam's Pov:

"So Sam, you want some ham?" she smiles at me. She was in awfully good mood this morning. I smile at her.

"Sure" I head towards her refrigerator and I stop dead in my tracks.

I turn to Carly.

"Uhh, Carly. What time is it?"

Carly looks at her watch.

"Its 11 in the afternoon"

"WHAT?! I'm sorry Carly, I have to go"

I ran to the door and left as fast as I could. I hit the elevator button and went inside; I got down to the lobby and ran to my house as fast as I could. Never stopping for air. My mom is going to kill me. Probably for real this time.

Freddie's Pov:

"Freddie Benson! Where were you?!" my mom is hyperventilating.

"Sorry, mom. I did a _wake up Spencer_ with Sam. We watched some TV and we fell asleep"

"So… nothing happened?"

"Oh god mom no"

"Oh. Ok. Did you take your tick bath, like I told you?"

"Yes mom. I did"

"Ok"

"Well, mom I am going to Carly's"

"Ok bye Freddie- bear"

I walk out and went into Carly's house and she is sitting on the couch.

"Hey Carly. What's up?"

"Hey Freddie"

"Carly, are you ok? You seem less hyper than before. And where's Sam?"

"She left. Quickly. She literally ran out of this house like her life depended on it. Is she ok, Freddie?"

"Why are you asking me?"

She looks at me and smirks.

"Oh gee, I don't know Freddie! Maybe because, the way she had her head on your shoulder and the way you had her head on her head. You guys looked like you were crying and cuddling at the same time"

I don't know. Maybe we were.

"Well, that doesn't mean anything"

"Yeah uh-huh. Whatever"

"So did she say where she was going?"

"No. she just ran out of the room and left"

Great. I have no idea where she went.

But I'm going to find out.

Sam's Pov:

I get to my house and get through the door quietly so she wouldn't hear me.

She did.

"SAM PUCKETTE! WHERE WERE YOU? YOU ARE BEYOND LATE!" shouldn't be having a hangover right now? I look over her. Oh great. More alcohol.

"Sorry mom. How about I make you a nice breakfast in bed?"

"NOT THIS TIME PUCKETTE! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!"

She grabs my hair and throws me across the room; my side hit the pointy part of the counter. I held that part but I felt something wet there. I looked at my hand and there it was. Blood. I looked at my mom and I could tell by the look in her eyes that she wasn't done yet. She came towards me like a jungle cat and threw me to the stairs. My head hit the stairs and more blood came out. I saw my shirt and it went from blue to red. She came and punched my ribs. I could barley move now. So yeah, that was broken. Tears started to mix with blood.

"STOP CRYING!" she yelled.

She grabbed my hair and threw me on the floor; she hit and punched me multiple times. She punched me in the stomach and I could barley breath. She took her extra long nails and scratched my face. After what seemed an eternity of punching, scratching and hitting, she finally stood up.

"Now, go make breakfast" I wasn't able to move.

"Don't just sit there. MOVE!" I stood up slowly.

"And take a mop and wipe the floor. I don't want blood on it"

"Yes, mom" I said.

She lied back down on the couch and watch TV while I made breakfast being careful not dropping blood in the food.

I finished and slowly walked to her to give her the breakfast.

"Good. Now clean your room, my room, the bathroom and the basement. Oh- and don't eat breakfast. You don't deserve it"

I wasn't going to eat anyway.

"Yes mom"

I walked up the stairs and sat down on my bed. Crying, I slowly curled up into a ball, and I fell asleep.

After I woke up, was in the worst pain I could possibly be in. I looked under me and there was blood EVERYWHERE. I checked what time it was and it was 11:53! Almost midnight, I couldn't be here anymore. I knew what I had to do. I tied all my bed sheets together and threw them out the window. I grabbed the bed sheet while holding my side. That still hurt even more than the rib. I got out of the window while holding on to the bed sheet. I let go of my rib, my hands were red with blood and I slowly slid down the bed sheet. I finally reached the floor. I was planning on running but I couldn't, so I kept walking with one hand holding my side. I felt like passing out. I felt like dying, I never felt like this before.

I finally reached the building and I almost trip over my own two feet, I look back and realize that I have been dripping blood every step I took. I didn't know people contained that much blood.

I get up and I am in the hallway with Carly and Freddie's apartment. I decided to go with the one in the left.

Freddie's Pov:

I couldn't sleep. I haven't seen Sam all day and that got me worried. I don't want anything to happen to her.

Someone knocked on the door. Who would be here at 12:45? I get up from my bed and open the door.

I see the sight that I wished I would never have to see.

Sam. Injured all over. Blood dripping off her pants and shirt mixed with tears. I notice my eyes stinging so that meant I was crying too.

"Sam?"

She looked up at me.

"Please. You have to help me"

And that is then end of this chapter. Please review!


	6. iTell You

The new chapter!! Enjoy!

…

Freddie's Pov:

"Oh my god Sam what happened?!"

The way she looked at me just broke my heart. Heck, that look can break an angel's heart.

"Please, Freddie. Can I go inside?"

How can I say no?

"Of course. Can in" she doesn't move.

"Uhhh. Sam?"

"I can't move Freddie. Everything hurts so much. I think I broke my ribs"

Oh my god. Who did this to her? Who in their right mind would hurt her?

"You want to talk out here?" I ask her

She shakes her head. "No, let's go inside" she went inside slowly.

"Let's get you some clean clothes. Hold on" I go into my bedroom and grab a t-shirt and sweatpants. I get into the living room and give them to her. She goes into the bathroom to change.

I make some food hoping not to wake my mom up, and after five minutes Sam comes out, the clothes were already starting to stain with blood. She finally stopped bleeding.

"Sit on the counter, Sam" she did exactly what I said.

I grabbed the first aid kit (not the big one) and open it.

"Where does it hurt?" she pointed to her head, her ribs, her eye, (she does have a black eye) her side, her face and her wrists (the cuts).

I look at her head. She has two big cuts on her head. I am a little worried that her head might be open, but I can't be sure because the blood is all over her head. She now looks like a red-head instead of a blond.

"Oh my god, Sam" she nods her head and tears came out.

"Let me have a look at your ribs" she hesitates but she nods her head. She lifts up her shirt a perfect amount so I can see her ribs. I think she might have several broken ribs.

I look at her eye; her eye is probably one of the least bad injuries she has on her. That will probably heal in 2 or 3 weeks.

She still has her shirt up and I look at her side, I saw the biggest bruise I have ever seen. Probably the biggest bruise anyone will ever see. She did bleed there too. But her head injuries probably bled the worst.

She pulled down her shirt.

I look at her face and I see straight lines, like someone slashed at her with nails. But there are other cuts on her face that look a little bit thinner.

Whoever did this to Sam is a sick monster.

Then, I looked at her wrists. There doesn't seem to be an infection, so that's a good sign. I look up to her and she is still crying, I bring up my hand, put my hand on her face softly and use my thumb to wipe the tears away.

"Sam, do you want food? I made some" she nods.

I hand her the food and I bandage her injuries. I had to put her bandage all across Sam's head.

"Sam" she looked up at me while she ate.

"Are you ready to talk?" she sighs and nods her head.

"Ok, well, um, I started… cutting, about 1 year ago" 1 year ago! That long?!

"And it was the first time me and Carly had our biggest fight ever. You remember?" oh yeah I remember. How could I ever forget?

I nod.

_Flashback:_

"_Sam just admits you broke it!!!"_

"_I didn't break it! How many times do I have to tell you that?!"_

"_Sam, that necklace was from my mom!! The only thing I have from her! How can you break it and pretend you didn't do it?!"_

"_Oh, I don't know, maybe because I didn't do it!!!"_

"_Leave the house now!"_

"_What?"_

"_Leave! I don't want my back-stabbing ex-friend here!"_

_Sam left. That fight went on for 2 weeks until Sam fixed the necklace even though she didn't break it._

_End of flashback._

"Yeah I remember" I said

"And you took her side" she mumbled.

"What?"

"You took her side, Freddie! You knew I didn't break it and you still took her side!" she yelled.

"Sam, please be quiet, you'll wake up my mom"

"Sorry"

"I didn't take her side"

"Yeah you did Freddie. You were like, _Sam just admit you broke it. Please just say the truth Sam. Say the truth so I can have my Carly nice again. I want her back and I don't want her all to you._"

Oh my god. I did say that.

"You knew I didn't break it, and you still said I did. You just wanted to take Carly's side"

After I hear what she said. I couldn't believe I said and did that.

"Sam, I am so sorry"

"That's how I started and after that… I couldn't stop"

I couldn't find any words I could say right now.

"I'm sorry" _I'm sorry?_ _That's the best you could do?_ Shut up brain.

"You're sorry?" Sam looked at me in confusion

"Yeah, I'm sorry I did all that to you and caused you all that pain and I couldn't help you when I should have"

"It's ok Freddie"

"When was the last time you did… that?"

She hesitated.

"Yesterday"

"Yesterday?"

"Yeah, remember I bought the towel?"

And that's when my brain clicked.

"And you bought the razor"

"How did you know about that?"

"I saw you take it out of the towel when you bought it"

"Oh"

"So, I used the razor to cut and the towel to dry"

"To dry?"

"Yeah, I had to remove the blood with something"

"Oh. Right"

Why didn't I know about the razor sooner? I am such an idiot.

"You aren't an idiot"

What? Did I say that out loud?

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah you did. You must have been thinking too hard"

"Yeah I guess. How can you say I am not an idiot?"

"You found out... And Carly didn't"

That's true.

"How come you never told Carly?"

"I don't know. I really wasn't planning on telling anyone at all. You found out because you got lucky"

"You aren't going to tell Carly?"

"No"

"Why not"

"Because, I trust her and all, but I don't want to know what her reaction will be if she finds out"

Yeah I guess it's true. She is kind of a drama queen.

"Yes she is"

"Did I say that out loud again?"

She smiles and giggles. That made me smile.

"Yeah"

I turn serious.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Who did this to you?"

She sheds a tear.

"My mom"

…..

And that is the end of this chapter! Please review!


	7. iWill Help You

Freddie's Pov:

Her mom?

"What do you mean, _your mom?_"

"I mean, my mom did this to me. All of this" she pointed to all of her injuries.

I couldn't find any words.

"Wh… When.. When did this start?" I managed to say.

"About 2 years ago. When my dad left us, she blamed it on me. She started drinking and she started hitting me. But it never got this bad until last week. I used to cover up all my bruises with make-up but then I ran out and I didn't have any money. My mom doesn't feed me. I have to make my own food and hers. Now you know why I keep asking you for money and why I always come late to the iCarly rehearsal. My mom keeps me there and hits me. She hits me for no reason, Freddie. No reason"

I can't believe this. Her mom did all this to her? All of this?

"That's why I am always, as you say, _abusing you_. Nice choice of words by the way. I have to be strong, not for Carly, you, and not even for my mom. I have to prove to myself that I am strong. And that I can handle anything that comes in my way. I guess I am not that strong after all" she said.

"Don't say that. You are strong. You are one of the strongest people I know. I speak from experience" I rub my shoulder. (she likes to punch me there) she giggles.

"Hey, there's that smile I love to see" oh man, I shouldn't have said that. She blushes. Whoa whoa wait. _I _made _her _blush?

"Thanks Freddie. For being there for me"

"You're welcome Sam"

"Thank you for helping me out. If you weren't here right now, I would probably be dead right now"

"Don't say that. Your mom didn't injure you enough for you to lose all your blood. You'll be ok. Don't joke about that please"

"I wasn't talking about my mom" I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Sam, don't tell me you were thinking about…"

"I almost did"

"Almost thought about it or…"

"I almost did. I almost had it. If I only had 3 more seconds before Carly came then I would have-"

I stopped her there.

"Sam, if you left… I would probably leave too. Please don't do that"

"I won't"

"Promise me"

"I promise"

"Cross your heart and hope to- never mind"

She laughs then she stops.

"Freddie, I can't go back home, she'll kill me"

"No she won't"

"Freddie, you don't understand. She was talking about killing me for months and when she wakes up, she will realize I was gone, and when I go back…" she starts to tremble. She was actually scared. I hug her and hold her.

"You're going to be ok, Sam" I tell her and I let go of her.

"How can you so sure?"

"Because… you are staying here until we get some help"

She smiles then it fades.

"But what about your mom? I am pretty sure she doesn't want a girl to stay here, much less me"

"Don't worry, Sam. We'll figure this out"

"Freddie? Freddie are you ok?" oh no. my mom.

"Freddie- AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" nice mom.

"Hi mom"

"Freddie, who is that?" I see Sam and she is over her face.

"This is a friend, mom"

"And why is your friend here?"

"Because, she is staying here"

"_She?_ It's a _she_?"

"Yeah mom, it's a she"

"Well, who is this she?"

"Well, mom… this is… Sam"

"_Sam?_ You want who _abuses _you to stay here?" I see Sam wince at the word abuses and a tear falls off of her face.

"Yeah mom she is staying here"

"Why is she going to stay here?"

"Because mom-"

"Because I can't go home" Sam interrupts.

"Why can't you go home?"

Sam lifts up her head and moves her hair out of her face.

My mom gasps.

"Oh my god… who… who did this to you?"

"My mom"

"Your mom?" wow, déjà vu much?

"Yeah, my mom"

"Ok, honey… You can stay here" I see her tearing up. Sam is too. And I think I am too.

Sam gets off the counter and hugs my mom. Both of their eyes shed tears. I smile.

"Ok Sam, we are going to help you. You can use the emergency toothbrush in our first aid kit" my mom says.

"Which first aid kit?" Sam asks

"The ambulance" I whisper in her ear

"Oh"

"You can sleep in Freddie's room. We have an emergency mattress. It's an inflatable but we don't have time for that because right now I am tired. So sleep in Freddie's bed for now"

"Ok, thanks Mrs. Benson. I am sorry I thought you weird"

My mom smiles. "It's ok, dear. Now both of you. Go to sleep"

"Ok mom, let's go, Sam"

We head off to my room.

"That's really nice of your mom to do that for me"

I get on the bed

"Yeah, now… just… get on"

She nods and gets on the bed next to me.

"Good night, Freddie"

"Good night, Sam"

I slowly fell asleep.

Sam's Pod:

I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking on how Freddie's mom was nice to me and how Freddie cared so much about me.

I get off the bed and get to the hallway, I see this empty room and I see a guitar. I grab it and head to the fire escape. I sit down on the chair.

I set the guitar in tune and I start playing The Fray's _You Found Me _(A/n: I was going to use _homeless heart _but that would be too predictable, plus… I love this song!)

I feel like this song reminds a lot like my life. I start to sing.

Freddie's Pov:

I wake up and I see that Sam isn't next to me. I get off the bed and check the time, 3:37 a.m. I get in the hallway and hear singing.

_Lost and insecure_

_You found me you found me_

_Lying on the floor_

_Surrounded surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you, where were you_

_Just a little late_

_You found me, you found me_

I get to the fire escape and see Sam, singing, and playing the guitar. She sounds beautiful singing. Well, everything about her is beautiful.

She still doesn't know I'm there. I let her finish her song. I didn't want her to stop.

She finishes. And I knock on the window.

She looks back and gives me a small smile.

I grab the lawn chair that was next to her and I sit in it.

She lets go of the guitar and puts it next to her.

"Ummm. How much did you hear?" she asks

"Enough. You sound beautiful"

She blushes. I love to make her blush.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome"

"Not just for that. For everything. For letting me stay here, for helping me with my injuries, for being there for me, and for caring"

"I always cared, Sam"

She smiles at me.

"Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you doing all of this for me?"

"Because… I love you"

And that is the end of this chapter! Don't forget to review!


	8. iLove You

Chapter 8 of my story!!

Sam's Pov:

"What did you say?"

Oh my god. Did he say what I think he said?

"I said, I love you"

"You… you... love me?"

I can't believe this.

"Yeah, didn't I say that?"

I smirk at him, I smile, and then I sigh.

"You have no idea how long I waited for you to say that"

He gave me the brightest smile I could ever receive. I smiled back.

I stood up from my chair. He did the same.

"Freddie… I... I…"

Freddie's Pov:

"Freddie… I... I…" she collapsed but I caught her before she fell on the floor.

"Oh my god. MOM! MOM! HELP!!!"

My mom comes running through the hallways.

"Freddie, what happened?"

"Call an ambulance. Sam fainted"

She already grabbed a phone before I even finished talking. I set Sam on the couch and my mom comes rushing in the living room.

"They're on their way; they will be here in five minutes"

"That's not fast enough!!!" I yell

"Freddie, please calm down"

"How can I calm down when I girl I love just fainted?!"

"You love her?"

"Yeah mom… I do"

"Oh my Freddie's growing up"

"Not now mom"

"Do I need to give you the talk?" my face turns red.

"Too late, mom" her eyes widened

"No no no. not like that mom, I mean, that our school nurse already gave us that talk"

She calms down.

"Oh. Ok then"

I turn to Sam.

"Sam? Sam stays with me, please"

I shake her trying to wake her up.

Sirens go off.

"The ambulance is here, come on Freddie" my mom says

"Bring Sam" my mom said. I carry her down the hallway and in the elevator.

"I didn't know you were this strong, Freddie" my mom says.

"Yeah, neither did I"

"Ok son, give her to us" the doctor said. I pass her to them.

"She will be ok, son"

"Let's hope so" I said. They doctor walks away.

"Are you ok?" my mom asks

I look at her.

"I don't know"

"Freddie!"

"Hey Carly"

"What happened?"

I look down, then I sigh, then I look at her again.

"Sam fainted"

"What?" she started to sob.

"The doctors say she will be ok"

"Yeah" she stops to sob. She smirks at me.

"What?" I said

"How did you know she fainted?"

"What do you mean?" I turn red and I look at different directions.

"I mean, you had to be with her if you knew she fainted"

The doctor comes back. Saved by the doctor.

"You know, one person could come in the ambulance with us"

"I will go" I said

"I will meet you there" Carly said.

"You can come in my car" my mom said

"Ok" she starts walking off with my mom

I go into the ambulance and sit down. I grab Sam's hand and I look at her.

"Stay with me, Sam. Please. I love you. You can't leave me" I whisper to her.

….

We arrive at the hospital. The doctors take Sam in and we had to wait outside.

"Do you really think she will be ok?" I ask

"Yeah, she will be" my mom says.

Carly comes in and puts her phone away.

"I just called Spencer; he is on his way here"

"Good, do any of you want snacks?" my mom asks

"You should bring ham for Sam"

We all laugh.

"Ok, I will get some food for everyone" my mom says.

Me and Carly nod at her.

My mom leaves.

I sit down on a chair with my hands over my face

Carly sits down next to me.

"She'll be ok"

"Yeah. I hope"

My mom comes back with mini doughnuts from a vending machine.

We smile.

…

We had stayed here for 2 hours and still no response. We are all getting worried. Spencer arrived when my mom came with the doughnuts.

"Sam Puckett's family" the doctor said.

We stood up.

He came towards us.

"How is she doing?" I ask

"She is fine. She will be ok. She just fainted over loss of blood. She has 2 broken ribs, but in a couple of weeks, they should heal nicely"

"Can we see her?" I ask

"Yeah, she just woke up. She wanted to see a Freddie Benson"

"That's me" I said

"Go over to the third room" I nod at him and did as he said. I found Sam in the bed, I soon as I see here, I smile. She does the same.

"Oh my god Sam, what happened?"

"I don't know. The doctors said I lost too much blood and I passed out"

"Ok then. Are you better now?" she nods.

"But, that's not all"

"Well, what else is there?"

"They asked why I lost so much blood..."

She started to sob.

"And I had to tell them… that my mom… did it to me"

"Well that's good, isn't it?" I ask.

"She is going to come look for me. She is going to kill me, Freddie"

"No they are not. They are probably looking for her right now and going to put her in jail"

"Freddie, that is not all"

My eyes widened.

"Oh no. do not tell me that they-"

She nods.

"They found the scars Freddie"

She shows me her wrist. The IV is above her scars.

"The doctors are having an argument on whether I should be send to a psychologist or not. Some doctors say it's understandable with a 16 year old girl like me being as badly abused as I am to be doing that. And other says that it is no excuse. They have been arguing for about half an hour now"

"I hope you get better" I tell her. She smiles.

"I hope so too" she said

"I will help you through it, every step of the way"

"Thank you"

"You can still stay with us"

"Thank you, Freddie"

"You are welcome"

"And Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too" I smile at her and I realized that I was leaning towards her. She was doing the same. Our lips was about to touch-

"Sam!!!" Carly. Way to kill a mood.

We separate as fast as we could.

"Hey Carly" Sam said.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good"

The doctors came.

"Sam good news, you shall not be send to a psychologist and the police found your mom. She was sent to jail. And she won't be out for 30 years"

I smile at her and she is smiling at me too. She leans back on her bed.

"Finally. Its over"

"It's over, Sam" I told her

"Sam? Is there something you want to tell me?" Carly asks her.

"What do you mean?"

Carly points at her wrist.

"Oh. That. Yeah. I was planning on telling you… before I passed out"

"As long as you are doing better and you promise me you will never do it again"

She looks at me and I nod. She looks at Carly again.

"I promise"

"Good, now why didn't you ever tell me about the things your mom was doing to you?"

"I didn't want to tell anyone, Freddie found out on his own about my cuts and after this beating, I went to his house and I passed out there" she didn't mention of anything before that. Which, for now, is fine with me.

"Oh. Ok, I get it"

"Are you mad at me?" she asks

"No, of course not. As long as you are doing better"

The doctor comes in, "not to interrupt this love fest but Sam, you may go 2 weeks and everyone in here, visiting hours are over"

"Ok, bye Sam" Carly says.

"Bye Sam" I lean in and kiss her forehead. I see a smile on her face and, satisfied, I leave.

…

2 weeks later, Sam got out of the hospital, her black eye was fading and her scratches are almost gone.

We had a welcome home party for Sam and we had fun.

After 2 hours of that party, I left and went to the fire escape. I thought about Sam, and everything that has happened in the past month. Everything has changed. Sam will be staying at Carly house now and Spencer has to make twice the food… well make that three times. (She eats massive amounts of food)

Someone knocks on the window. I give a small smile.

"Hey Sam"

"Hey Freddie" she sits on the chair next to me.

"Why aren't you at the party?" she asks me

"Why aren't you there?" I ask her

"I was looking for you"

"Why?"

"I know I thanked you a lot in these past few weeks, but I want to thank you again this one last time…. So, thank you"

"No need to thank me"

"Why did you do all of this for me?"

"I already told you"

"I know"

"Then why do you want me to say it?" I ask her. I never stopped smiling.

"Because, I like to hear you say it"

"That's good enough for me, I love you, Sam" she gives me a bigger smile than before.

"I love you too, Freddie"

I leaned in and she did the same. Our lips touched and the fireworks busted in my head. I know it sounds cliché, but I feel breathless right now. I never knew I could feel this much before. I told her everything I felt about her just in that kiss.

"AWWWW" we separate.

"And there you go iCarly fans, that Sam and Freddie are finally dating" Carly says holding a camera.

Sam looks away embarrassed but I didn't care. In that kiss, I felt like we were the only people left on this planet.

She looks at me again and smiles and I lean towards her again. We kissed again while Carly kept on recording.

But I didn't care. I am pretty sure that everyone should know by now that, I love her.


	9. iAm Done

Ok, well I think I am finished with this story.

I am thinking of making a new seddie story... duh.

But I don't know what to write it about so please tell me what kind of story you want me to write about and what you want in it.

As soon as you tell me what you want, I will start on it as soon as possible.


End file.
